Wallcroft
Sergeant Wallcroft is an SAS soldier who serves alongside Soap, Price, and Gaz during the events of Call of Duty 4: Modern Warfare and Marcus Burns in Call of Duty: Modern Warfare 3. Biography SAS career Cargo Ship Mission He appears in the mission "Crew Expendable" in Call of Duty 4: Modern Warfare. ''Wallcroft, Griffen and Gaz dropped down to the ship to retrieve a bomb headed to the Middle East after 'Soap' MacTavish and John Price cleared the first wave of Russian troops. Wallcroft and Griffen were ordered to cover Price's back while the rest went into the ship. Before Price and the others could retrieve the entire bomb, Baseplate reported a MiG airstrike on the way. Wallcroft and Griffen fled to the safety of the evac chopper. Price requested an update on their status and they reported that they were already in the chopper but told the four to get out just as the MiG's opened fire. The four managed to escape the ship and the chopper brought the group back to London. Wallcroft is also randomly generated in the mission All In Downtown London Mission Wallcroft and Griffen reappear in the ''Call of Duty: Modern Warfare 3 campaign mission, "Mind the Gap", as SAS squad leaders.http://www.1up.com/features/twenty-facts-twenty-games After the SAS picked up some suspicious cargo, the contents were not yet known. Baseplate assigned Wallcroft, Griffen and Marcus Burns and other SAS to intercept a group of 5 trucks with one of the crates carrying the unknown cargo. Marcus, Griffen and Wallcroft intercepted one of the trucks that was still at the docks, but it didn't have the cargo so Wallcroft, Griffen and Burns went into the subway where another truck was suspected of holding the contents. After avoiding other trains and civilians whilst chasing the train with a truck, the leading truck's driver was shot and killed, which caused the truck to crash and derail the train. Wallcroft and Burns survived but Griffen and the other SAS soldiers were killed in the crash. Wallcroft and Burns battled their way through the subway station, eventually meeting up with local police outside. Wallcroft and Burns met up with other SAS and police who had blocked off another road where another truck was suspected to pass through. Indeed, one showed up and the men opened fire on the truck, killing the drivers. They secured the truck and tried to contact Baseplate for a report on the other trucks were but received no response. Unfortunately, another truck exploded near the Big Ben, killing a family, dozens of bystanders, and exposing the public to the deadly chemical. Gallery Wallcroft Griffen CoD4.jpg|Wallcroft and Griffen in Call of Duty 4. Wallcroft_MW3.png|Wallcroft in "Mind the Gap". Wallcroft Profile.png|Wallcroft's dossier image. Quotes *''"Let's just get this thing done and dusted."'' *''"Let's do this!"'' *''"That's a dodgy way of doing charity work."'' *''"Why not get a Spectre in here and sink the whole bloody thing in the river?"'' *''"Burns, we'll sweep, you clean. Weapons free."'' *''"A little close there, mate!"'' *''"Why's that driver still breathing?!'' *''"C'mon, mate! Let's give these bastards a proper British welcome!"'' *''"Bollocks! Nothing takes five minutes!"'' *''"Baseplate, the lorry's down. We're secure. What's the status on the others?"'' *''"Baseplate, come in. Baseplate, where are the trucks?!'' *''"I repeat: Downing Street is within the contamination radius, over!"'' *''Are you dim or what? I said get those doors open."'' *''"Cheeky Bastards!" '' *''"Who dares wins."'' (Multiplayer when playing as the SAS) *''"Mission accomplished, good work" (Multiplayer when playing as the SAS) *"Didn't even break a sweat." (Multiplayer when playing as the SAS) *"Good job squad" (Multiplayer when playing as the SAS) *"Suck it up, focus to the next battle"'' (Multiplayer when playing as the SAS) *''"Mission failed, we'll get 'em next time"'' (Multiplayer when playing as the SAS) Trivia *Wallcroft and Griffen's full faces are never revealed in the entire Modern Warfare series. *At the start of "Crew Expendable", in the helicopter, Wallcroft is not present. Only Price, Gaz, Griffen, a randomly generated SAS soldier, and the two pilots can be seen. However, he will instantly spawn opposite where the randomly generated SAS soldier was sitting (between Griffen and Gaz), once Soap, Price and the SAS soldier have rappelled down. *Wallcroft is the announcer for the SAS in Call of Duty: Modern Warfare 3's multiplayer. *Wallcroft is mentioned in Soap's Journal. *In Call of Duty: Modern Warfare 3 his character model will change after the train wreck. This may not happen all the time. *If the player chooses to "Skip the disturbing content" the decoy will explode but Wallcroft will continue standing unfazed in the explosion radius. This is interesting considering everyone else goes flying into the air as a result of the explosion. *Wallcroft apparently was paired with Griffen since Call of Duty 4: Modern Warfare. *He is voiced by Craig Fairbrass, who also voiced Gaz and Ghost. **Wallcroft is the only character voiced by Craig Fairbrass who does not have a prominent role through an entire game. ***He is also the only character that Craig Fairbrass voiced that hasn't been killed by an antagonist. References Category:Characters Category:SAS Members Category:Call of Duty 4: Modern Warfare Characters Category:Call of Duty: Modern Warfare 3 Characters Category:British Category:SAS